The Rising of the Snake, and the Prophecy
by WarriorKit
Summary: Snakepaw is a young and seemingly insignificant ThunderClan apprentice. All is normal until that fatal day when the sun went dark and nothing could ever be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

Snakepaw crouched low to the ground. The bird he was stalking a mere fox length away. He kept as flat as he could. Today was his final assessment. Snakepaw had been training to become a ThunderClan warrior for nearly three moons; his mentor, Lionblaze, had promised him that if he passed this final assessment, he would be made a warrior. _Warrior. _Even the word sent a tingle through Snakepaw's golden body. Lionblaze wasn't just his mentor, he was also his father and the best friend Snakepaw could have ever wanted. Everyone said that he looked exactly like Lionblaze but he had his mother's eyes. Lionblaze was a large, powerfully built tom with the most meaningful green eyes that a cat could have. Snakepaw was the spitting image of his dad; they had the same slightly curved ear-tips and fluffy cheeks. But in the form of his body, Snakepaw took after his mother. Like Cinderheart, Snakepaw was quite small, smaller than any of his littermates and wasn't as muscular as his father. But as if StarClan had wanted him to make up for it, he was very fast, the fastest apprentice by far. Snakepaw had always thought it was because of his WindClan grand-father, Crowfeather. It was strange none of his other family had been as fast as him. Snakepaw tiptoed a few more steps onwards. The bird was totally oblivious to his presence. It was strange, Snakepaw thought, that Brambleclaw or Lionblaze could be watching him right now. He swiped his head around in the hope that he could see a flash of gold or the crunch of dead leaves under Brambleclaw's huge paws. Just to be safe, Snakepaw wanted to put on his best performance. He crept a few more paw steps towards the colorful bird. It was hopping stupidly on the ground, pecking around as if trying to disturb a worm. Snakepaw's whiskers almost twitched but he knew that he was only just in the bird's blind spot. He kept downwind. It was time. He bunched his muscles together and unsheathed his claws. Snakepaw leaped, his golden pelt like a flah of sun as he landed on the bird. He dispatched it with a clean bite to the neck. Snakepaw daintily picked it up and tried to look as casual as he could as he padded over to the little mound he'd made. He scraped away the dirt covering his previous catches, three mice, a thrush and a squirrel. Snakepaw dropped his catch.

"Snakepaw!"

Snakepaw nearly jumped out of his pelt. His fur was all standing on end and his blue eyes wide with shock. He let his fur lie flat when he saw who it was.

"Oh," He mewed. "Hey Dovewing."

Snakepaw looked down at his paws. His right one was making weird circular motions. He felt is face flush. Dovewing was a new warrior. She was his size and a fluffy light gray. Her eyes were a bright blue, just like his. She was probably Snakepaw's closest friend, apart from Lionblaze and his three littermates Hollypaw, Ashpaw and Heatherpaw.

"Lionblaze asked me to come and help you take your catch back to camp," She mewed cheerfully. Snakepaw nodded.

"That's thoughtful of him," He responded thoughtfully. Dovewing nodded.

"Nice catch," She complimented, eyeing his kill.

"Thanks," Snakepaw purred. Praise from Dovewing meant so much to him but he wasn't quite sure why. She bent down and picked up his thrush and one of his mice. Snakepaw blinked gratefully before collecting the rest. Snakepaw started walking back to camp. _This is probably the last time I'll see these woods as an apprentice. _

"So," Dovewing mewed through the gap in her mouth, "What do you think your warrior name will be?"

To be honest, Snakepaw hadn't thought about it.

"I-ff-d'nt-kneeew," Snakepaw tried to meow, his mouth stuffed with prey. Dovewing's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Haha," She purred, "Tell me what you think when you've got it."

Snakepaw twitched his whiskers too.

As the duo entered the camp, Snakepaw looked for Lionblaze. His father was engaged in conversation with Brambleclaw, Icecloud, Foxleap and Berrynose. No one paid attention to them as they padded to the fresh kill pile. Snakepaw dropped his catch and rotated his jaw in circles to try and regain the feeling in it after carrying so much. Dovewing carefully deposited her share and glanced over at him.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool called from across the camp. The gray and white warrior was Dovewing's littermate. Snakepaw as one of the few cats to notice how sickly sweet Berrynose was around her, as if he no longer loved his mate, Poppyfrost, and wanted Ivypool instead.

"Coming!" Dovewing mewed back, she turned to face him, "I'll see you around Snakepaw."

She awkwardly touched her nose to his and butted his flank affectionately as she bounded towards Ivypool, her tail held high. The sisters sat in conversation on the edge of the camp, Dovewing occasionally glancing at him. Snakepaw felt himself go red. Suddenly he heard Heatherpaw's voice.

"Hey Snakepaw!" The white and tortoiseshell she-cat came bounding over to him and touched her nose to his.

"Hi Heatherpaw," He replied, thoughts of Dovewing clouding his mind.

"Brambleclaw wants to talk to you, and me, and Hollypaw and Ashpaw!" She squaked excitedly. Snakepaw's eyes lit up, Dovewing suddenly vanishing. He looked around.

"Where are Ashpaw and Hollypaw?" He enquired.

"They're already under the Highledge waiting for us," She answered, "Let's go!"

Snakepaw nodded and bounded after his sister, blood roaring in his ears. Heatherpaw had been right, Snakepaw spotted the black pelt of Hollypaw and the gray one of Ashpaw as they sat impatiently under the Highledge. Snakepaw glanced up and saw the flame colored pelt of Firestar moving towards its tip. The Clan leader sat down and nodded to him. Snakepaw's heart filled with pride. Hollypaw blinked in welcome as he sat down beside her. Ashpaw just nodded and re-focused on Firestar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," The ginger tom yowled. Snakepaw's heart began to beat faster with every passing moment. Dovewing sat close to him, and nodded in encouragement. Snakepaw sat up tall and proud. As the Clan gathered, Firestar continued.

"I have called you here today to celebrate the most memorable day in the life of these four young cats."

Snakepaw felt Lionblaze's shadow cast over him. Pride was shining in his father's amber eyes.

"Hollpaw, Ashpaw, Heatherpaw and Snakepaw have learnt the ways of the warrior and I present them to StarClan in turn,"

Snakepaw felt Firestar's eyes shining on his, his emotion clearly overjoyed.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Firestar looked at Heatherpaw.

"Heatherpaw," He started, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Heatherpaw nodded.

"I do," She promised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Firestar continued, "Heatherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heathernose, StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar moved on quickly.

"Ashpaw," He mewed, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"Ashpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Firestar continued, "Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashflame, StarClan honors your skill and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_Me next, me next._ Snakepaw willed time to go faster, but to his dismay, Firestar laid his eyes on Hollpaw next.

"Hollypaw," He meowed, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," She swore.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Firestar continued, "Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollyclaw, StarClan honors your independence and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_Oh my StarClan. _Snakepaw thought. _I'm so excited!_ Snakepaw felt Firestar's green gaze.

"Snakepaw," He started, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

_Is that a trick question? Of course!_

"I do," He promised, knowing in every pore of his body that he meant it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Firestar continued, "Snakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snakefang, StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Heathernose! Ashflame! Hollyclaw! Snakefang!," The Clan chorused. Snakefang felt light as air. _I did it. I'm a warrior now! _He heard Dovewing's voice louder than anyone else's. It was all about him to her. _I did it for you Dovewing, I hope you're proud of me. _When the gathering split up, the fluffy gray she-cat made a bee-line for Snakefang.

"Snakefang huh?" She purred proudly, "How do you like it?"

"I love it," He breathed, "How would you like to hunt together?"

Dovewing blinked.

"I'd love to," She mewed happily. Snakefang purred and rubbed his head against hers. Heathernose and Hollyclaw were chatting excitedly by the Fresh-kill pile whilst Ashflame talked with Berrynose. _They won't miss me. _Dovewing and Snakefang padded out of camp together. The happiness that radiated off of Dovewing was amazing. Snakefang had never felt so happy in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

Snakefang felt the flesh beneath his eyes begin to sag. He was exhausted. As traditions demanded, new warriors had to sit silent vigil through the night of their warrior ceremony. Snakefang's golden fur was fluffed out against the icy breeze. He hadn't spoken since the last evening when Brambleclaw had arrived with the evening patrol and he had to ask them to state their business at that late hour. Snakefang nearly closed his blue eyes- nearly. He glanced over at Heathernose. His sister was sitting on the other side of the entrance, her eyes completely glazed over and bloodshot. Snakefang snorted. _Falling asleep on duty. I'm disappointed in you Heathernose. What if WindClan had decided to invade? I couldn't take on a whole patrol by myself. _Snakefang looked back ahead and then up at the sky. In the distance, he could see the sun just about breaking over the mountain tops, his vigil would soon be over. Hollyclaw and Ashflame sat nearby outside the nursery, they looked awake at least. Snakefang spotted Firestar slinking out of his den. The ginger leader moved to the top of the Highledge and stretched dramatically. Snakefang felt a little well of envy begin to bubble up. Firestar spotted them and Snakefang saw a gleam of happiness in his eyes. He skillfully bounded down to the ground and padded over to them.

"The sun is rising," He mewed, "You may talk."

Snakefang heard a gasp from Ashflame as if he hadn't breathed for a moon. Hollyclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Snakefang yawned the biggest yawn he had ever done.

"You may rest if you wish," He offered, "But I'm sure Brambleclaw will take you on a patrol if you want."

Snakefang shook his head quickly. Firestar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Thank you Firestar," Heathernose croaked, her voice sounding dry as if she hadn't used it for several days. Snakefang drifted to the warriors den. He stuck his head inside. He watched the rise and fall of the sleeping warriors. He tried to pick out the gray and golden pelts of Lionblaze and Dovewing. Spotting Dovewing about a fox-length away, he carefully stepped around his clan mates. Snakefang saw an empty next to Dovewing which he assumed was for him. He lay down, his pelt just about brushing hers. It wasn't long before Snakefang fell into a dreamless sleep.

Snakefang was awoken at sunhigh when Hazeltail's thick tail brushed past his nose. He raised his head sleepily and picked up an atmosphere of confusion and tension. Hazeltail looked back at him, her blue eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh I'm sorry," She mewed sympathetically but seemed to be in a rush, "Did I wake you?"

She didn't stick around for an answer. She bounded into the clearing as quickly as she could. Snakefang shook his head to wake himself up properly. He rose to his paws and stretched. Snakefang looked around; he was the only one in the den. He licked his lips a few times before following Hazeltail into the clearing.

ThunderClan was gathered in the center of camp. Anxious mutters and murmurs filled Snakefang's ears as he silently walked up to them. No one acknowledged his presence. He picked out the ginger pelt of Firestar. _It must be serious if Firestar himself has come to investigate, _Snakefang thought. He pushed his way to a viewing point. Lying sprawled out in the middle of the clearing was…

"Dovewing!" Ivypool screeched. The gray and white warrior buried her muzzle in her sister's fur, letting out wails of grief. Whitewing cried silently into Birchfall's shoulder, he licked her sadly.

"Out of my way!" Jayfeather hissed as he pushed through the crowd. Snakefang let out a small sigh of relief, his heart twisting agonizingly at the prospect of losing Dovewing. Ivypool reluctantly tore herself away from Dovewing as Jayfeather stood over her un-moving sister. He turned to Ivypool.

"What happened?" He snapped. Ivypool let a tear slide down her face.

"W…we were w…walking," She started, her voice shaking, "T..then she started coughing and wheezing and then crumpled to the ground and…and started going all shaking and then she just completely lost consciousness."

Jayfeather nodded. He didn't thank her. He expertly laid his paws on her chest and forehead, muttering under his breath.

"She's very much alive," Jayfeather concluded, "But-"

He was cut off by a horrible screeching sound coming from Dovewing. Her eyes snapped open and instead of their normal blue, they were a dark green.

"The time has come," She wheezed with a voice that was not her own, she was staring directly at Sakefang, "For the one, to make or break the clans, to decide their fate, beware the golden snake!"

Her speech was cut off by a horrendous coughing fit. Her black eyes turned blue once more and a tiny wisp of blue fog floated out of her mouth and into the sky. She closed her eyes again and fell unconscious once more. Everyone turned to look at Jayfeather, eager to see his verdict on the situation. Even he, looked terribly confused.

"Ivypool," he mewed softly, "Help me carry Dovewing to my den, she's not dead, only exhausted."

Ivypool nodded solemnly. She gently put her teeth in Dovewing's scruff and helped Jayfeather haul her into the medicine cat den. Firestar and Brambleclaw followed. The gathering quickly disbanded. Snakefang mulled the words of the prophecy in his head. _The time has come for the one to make or break the clans to decide their fate. Beware the _golden snake_. _ Snakefang looked at his fur, it was golden, just like normal. He felt a lump form in his throat as he examined his name. _Snakefang. Snake. _Golden _snake. It can't be me, _Snakefang thought, _I'm barely a warrior, how could _I_ make or break the clans? _

Snakefang decided he needed a drink to clear his mind. He padded out the thorn barrier exit and wandered down to the lake. When he arrived, Snakefang leaned over the water and was about to bend down to take a drink when he noticed his reflection. Staring back at him was a magnificent golden cat looking remarkably like himself but older and much, much stronger. The cat had a flowing mane of thicker, darker fur around his neck and a white star on the middle of his forehead. But the cat had the same innocence in his blue eyes that Hollyclaw had always teased him about. But in this cat, behind the innocence was…_strength _and _wisdom. _This couldn't possibly be a mirror image of Snakefang could it? Settling on the fact it was a trick of the light, Snakefang took several cooling laps of water. He was about to withdrawer when he had had enough but suddenly noticed the sun wasn't normal either. Behind the golden cat, the sun was black as night.

"I'm going mad," Snakefang murmured. He turned around and trotted back to camp, pushing his visions to the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

That night was the first time Snakefang was visited by StarClan. He had gradually fallen into a steady sleep after a lot of tossing and turning. Thoughts of the golden snake and of Dovewing caressed his mind, haunting him. When Snakefang entered dream land, his mind was filled with beauty. The sky was the most perfect shade of blue and the grass was lush and dripping with dew. Birds chirped and clouds drifted lazily over the landscape. _Am I dead? _Was Snakefang's first thought. He stood frozen to the spot, his eyes greedily lapping up the sights. He took a few tentative paw steps onwards, wishing he had about 5 more eyes. All of his worries were gone. Snakefang spotted a little brook, it's cool blue waters clashing silently over countless pebbles and stones. He bent over. The magnificent golden cat stared back at him but instead of a black sun, there was bright yellow stars dotting the sky. They seemed close enough that if he climbed a tall tree, he could scoop them up with his paws.

"What do you see?"

Snakefang's train of thought was interrupted by a clam, melodic voice. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat sat about a fox-length away, staring straight up at the stars. Snakefang stared at her.

"Who are you?" He enquired. She turned to face him, her amber eyes seemingly reaching into his mind.

"My name is Spottedleaf," She replied. Snakefang knew of this cat. She was stories of the old forest. Firestar's first love, slaughtered mercilessly by a ShadowClan warrior trying to get at the kits. She had quite literally, guarded them with her life. Snakefang filled with respect for this noble medicine cat.

"Am I dead?" Snakefang asked, the childish question slipping out before he could stop it. Spottedleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"No dear," She mewed, "Just dreaming."

"Oh," Snakefang replied, feeling foolish.

"You saw what happened with Dovewing today yes?" She meowed. Snakefang nodded, "Good."

Spottedleaf padded over to him.

"You heard the prophecy…no?" She continued. Snakefang revised it in his head. _The time has come for the one to make or break the clans to decide their fate. Beware the golden snake._

"Yes," He answered.

"You have figured it out?" She asked intently, as if this was the most important thing in the world.

"Well…kind of," Snakefang said truthfully, "Am I the-"

"Hush," Spottedleaf cut in, "I am here to give you your instructions, StarClan has waited a long time for your arrival."

"Me…?" Snakefang asked. _What's so special about me? I'm barely a warrior for StarClan's sake! _Spottedleaf nodded.

"We believe you are the one," She mewed, "You have an extraordinary destiny my dear."

It was all too much for Snakefang to handle. He felt his legs go weak. He let his head drop so he could only see the green grass, breathing heavily. Spottedleaf touched his head with her nose reassuringly.

"A son of the three can only bring great things," She mewed. Snakefang turned to face her.

"What about Ashflame?" He pleaded, "He's Lionblaze's son too!"

Spottedleaf's face betrayed no emotion other than sympathy.

"The stars cannot be rewritten," She explained, "We have known you are the one…for a long time."

Snakefang felt tears drip down his face. He had only wanted a normal life. He was not the best fighter, or the best hunter. He was only one of the best at running. But beneath the shock and pain, there was fire. It was small and yellow, but it was there. As if she could read his mind, Spottedleaf started to talk again.

"Being a warrior isn't about hunting and fighting," She started, "It's about heart, and you have more heart than everyone in ThunderClan put together."

Snakefang closed his eyes; he suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling slide through his body, warming every blade of fur. He imagined Dovewing, and how proud she would be if he could fulfill this prophecy. He opened his eyes again, his blue eyes burning with a new passion and determination.

"Okay," He mewed, "What do I have to do?"

Spottedleaf started to speak,

"You must travel to the mountains after the Gathering; the Tribe will help you until you must continue on your journey."

Snakefang had heard stories of the Tribe. Graystripe's son, Stormfur, lived with them. He had seen the mountains but had never thought he would actually do there. The Gathering was in three sunrises. He had to prepare. Snakefang nodded once.

"How will I know when to go on?" He asked.

"Stoneteller will receive an omen; the fate of his Tribe hangs in the balance too," Spottedleaf meowed. Snakefang felt all fear melt away and be replaced by curiosity and courage.

"I'm ready," He said. Spottedleaf touched her nose to his.

Snakefang woke with a start. He looked around hurriedly to check that everyone was there. He was the only one awake. He looked out the entrance. The moon was high and bright. He could hear the faint sound of Mousefur's snores coming from underneath the fallen tree and someone muttering angrily, Briarlight he guessed. Snakefang put his head on his paws and thought about Spottedleaf's ominous words.

The next thing Snakefang knew, he was crossing the fallen tree on the way back from the Gathering. With every paw step he took, he was weighted down with responsibility and guilt. He knew it was now or never. He had to leave. He trailed behind, his paws dragging across the soil. His golden tail dragged behind him.

"Are you okay Snakefang?"

Snakefang barely acknowledged Dovewing's presence. He sighed.

"I'm fine," He mewed. Dovewing brushed her pelt against his. The familiar warm fuzzy feeling lifted Snakefang's spirits. He turned to face her.

"Dovewing I-" He started, suddenly losing all confidence. He felt himself go scarlet and his blood roared in his ears. Dovewing licked his forehead reassuringly.

"It's OK," She lulled. Snakefang stopped.

"Dovewing, don't judge me," He meowed, knowing it was the only time and place. Dovewing flushed. He moved close to her. She closed her eyes. Snakefang took advantage of his moment of opportunity. He pressed his muzzle against hers. She purred and rubbed her head along his. Snakefang closed his eyes and treasured to moment. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see Dovewing again, or if he'd return in one piece enough to still be her best friend. Snakefang pulled away and looked down. Dovewing opened her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dovewing asked. _How am I going to tell her? _Snakefang looked away.

"It's nothing," He lied. Dovewing looked concerned, "Go one without me, I'll catch up."

Dovewing looked reluctant but eventually nodded and bounded after the group. Snakefang's heart sank.

"I love you Dovewing," He whispered. His words floated away on the breeze like a leaf and without realizing it, his old life disappeared with it. Snakefang padded over to some tansy and rolled around in it. The plant was flattened and only a faint odor of ThunderClan was there beneath their thick scent. Snakefang looked around; the mountains were awfully far away. He inhaled the last cool breath of the forest and briskly started taking the first paw steps into unknown lands. The first steps into his great journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Snakefang was surprised how quickly he had gotten lost. The mountains were still quite a way off and the lake was only a pebble sized speck in the distance. Snakefang puffed.

"Why me?" Snakefang muttered to himself. He shook his paw to dislodge the crusty dirt that kept getting stuck between his pads. He had been walking all night and the sun was only just breaking from behind the hills. His legs felt like lead weights. Every paw step an effort. He must have looked a total sight to any cat passing by. He was in a pine forest at the moment, very much like ShadowClan territory. Every tree looked identical, every noise was similar. Snakefang groaned with hunger. He hadn't eaten since sunhigh the previous day. He reluctantly kept walking. To Snakefang's left, he could see a fox den. _Maybe I'll take a nap. _He thought. Snakefang padded up to it and slightly parted his jaws just in case any foxes lived here. Sure enough there was fox scent, stale and faint, but it was there. Snakefang wanted to yowl his thanks to StarClan but he wanted more to rest, he clumsily trotted inside and collapsed onto his size, falling asleep instantly.

For a moment, Snakefang was a kit again.

"Come on Snakekit!" Snakefang recognized Hollyclaw's voice. He watched his younger self charge after his sister. Hollyclaw was waiting for him just outside the nursery. Snakekit jumped ontop of her and the two playfully tussled until Hollykit started running to the camp exit, shrieking in joy. Snakekit followed as quickly as his short legs would take him. Cinderheart was leaving the nursery now too.

"Hollykit? Snakekit?" She called. Hollykit would have kept on running but she was stopped when she ran into the leg of a warrior. Hollykit was on her back now, her green eyes round with fear as she started up at the cat she had bumped into. She stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of Heathertail. Hollykit squealed in shock and scampered back to Cinderheart. Snakekit stood in front of the light brown tabby WindClan warrior. He knew he should be fearful but he couldn't. It was the first time he had ever seen her but he couldn't help feeling recognition. Her scent was somehow familiar, her gentle features giving off a spark of comfort in Snakekit. The pair stared at each other for what seemed like a long time but it was most likely only a few moments.

"Hello little one," Heathertail mewed in welcome. Snakekit didn't respond, he just stared into the oceans of her eyes. They were the exact same shade and shape as his own. He looked closer; there was definitely the scent of milk and kits clinging to her and what was that in her eyes…was that _love? _Snakekit didn't have time to think about it. Cinderheart was next to him in a flash. His mother's intense blue eyes filled with fury as her fluffy gray tail wrapped around him protectively. Her ears were pinned back to her head.

"What business do you have here Heathertail!" Cinderheart hissed. Lionblaze's ears perked and he padded over to them. Heathertail and he looked at each other and exchanged distant glances that spoke so many words. Kestrelflight walked out from behind her.

"She's with me," He explained. Cinderheart looked suspicious, "We have business with Jayfeather."

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes.

"Very well," She meowed suspiciously. She grabbed Snakekit's scruff and carried him back to the nursery. Snakekit sat just inside the entrance and watched as Kestrelflight cautiously padded to Jayfeather's den, Heathertail in tow. Heathertail gave him one last look of love and grief as she vanished into the little crevice. Snakekit felt some kind of connection to this she-cat even if he wasn't sure what it was.

It had been three days since Snakefang had had the Heathertail dream. He had made reasonable progress each day, stopping only to hunt or sleep. It was at sunhigh on the first day that he began the long and arduous climb upwards towards the Tribe of Rushing Water. The rocks and boulders were jagged and rough, perfect for holding onto. Snakefang dug his claws in and tried not to slip as he heaved his small body onto the rocky cliff-edge. He shivered uncontrollably. Snakefang tried to concentrate on the stories Cinderheart had filled his mind with when he was a kit.

"_Cinderheart?" Snakekit asked. Cinderheart wrapped her tail around him in response. Snakekit looked up at her, "What do you know about the mountains?" Cinderheart looked thoughtful, her dark blue eyes staring into space. _

"_Not much," She confessed, "But they don't scare your father as much as they do me, he visited them once when he was an apprentice and told me about them."_

_Snakekit's ears perked and he pushed his head into Cinderheart's chest._

"_Tell me!" He begged. Cinderheart looked reluctant but she didn't refuse._

"_It's a cold, shadowy, dangerous place," She began, "And the wild cats that live there are quick and ferocious, they have to fight every day to survive, they face awful monsters and all kinds of beasts. Only the strongest warriors make it through."_

_Snakekit's eyes shone._

"_Will we ever go to the forest Cinderheart?" He asked. Cinderheart's long whiskers twitched in amusement. _

"_No Snakekit," She mewed, "You're safer here."_

_Cinderheart affectionately licked Snakekit's forehead. _

Snakefang heaved himself up onto a boulder and collapsed panting. _I wish I'd trained harder, I just can't keep this up for much longer. _Snakefang closed his eyes. He lay there for only a few moments. He suddenly heard voices and the ticking sensation of a shadow standing over him. Snakefang dared open one eye. Standing over him was two stocky tom cats with thick, mud streaked fur and pointed noses. _ These must be Tribe cats. _One of them started to speak.

"So you have finally arrived," He mewed. Snakefang felt a little nervous in the presence of these cats. The larger one had an old scar running along the left side of his face which moved when he talked, sending shivers down Snakefang's spine. The other cat was more friendly looking and looked comfortingly like Cinderheart.

"Well," Said the scar-faced cat, "Are you going to come with us or just lie there."

Snakefang quickly clambered to his feet. He had no idea how these cats knew he was coming but he didn't want to get on their bad side. The smaller cat's amber eyes beckoned Snakefang to follow him as they showed him to their camp. None of the cats said a word as they travelled to the camp. The two tribe cats stopped in front of a waterfall. Snakefang could smell many cat scents but no camp was in sight. The scarred tom calmly leapt through the waterfall and vanished, the amber-eyed one followed leaving Snakefang alone. He swallowed and ran as fast as he could into the waterfall. The water pounded his back for less than a second. Snakefang looked around. They were in a cave. The two cats that he recognized were standing in front of him.

"I guess it was awfully rude of us not to introduce ourselves when we met," Said the amber-eyed tom, "My name is Crag Where Eagles Nest, but you can call me Crag, and this is Talon of Swooping Eagle, or just Talon."

Talon grunted in welcome and sloped off. Crag looked sympathetic.

"Follow me," He meowed, "Stormfur will want to meet you."

Snakefang nodded. He decided he liked Crag. Crag flicked his tail and made towards a crevice in the wall that Snakefang would probably have never noticed. Snakefang bounded after him.

Behind the crevice there was a small room. There was a single large nest in the middle. Inside the nest lay a lean light brown tabby she-cat with three kits asleep next to her belly. Crag looked proud as he greeted a large gray tom with amber eyes the exact same shade as Graystripe's. The gray tom looked a little hostile to start off but his gaze softened.

"I didn't think I'd ever see Clan cats again," He mewed happily, "My name is Stormfur, my father is Graystripe of ThunderClan and my mother was Silverstream, a RiverClan queen who died to give my littermate and I life."

Snakefang purred. It felt so good to be in the presence of a clan-born cat. Stormfur was presumably the father of the kits in the nest. Snakefang rested his gaze on the three kits.

"I'm Snakefang," He mewed, "I'm from ThunderClan."

Stormfur's ears perked.

"Is Graystripe well?" He asked. Snakefang nodded. Stormfur blinked and started introducing the other cats.

"You've already met Crag. This is Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and these are our kits: Howl of Distant Wolf, Cloud Behind Snowcapped Mountain and Feather That Floats In Breeze."

Stormfur sighed and his eyes filled with grief. Snakefang stared at the tiny kits, he felt all warm in their presence, he then shifted his eyes to Brook and was painfully reminded of Dovewing. Stormfur flicked his tail to re-gain Snakefang's attention.

"Come," He mewed, "I'll show you where you can sleep."


End file.
